Avatar: Another Cycle
by PurePain
Summary: Way before Aang's time came Avatar Jin. Avatar Jin's time started the first war. Now it is up to the Next Avatar to save the world from the every nation that tries to take over. SYOC Closed.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

Lately I have been having an Avatar craving that can only be solved by writing an avatar SYOC. So, I now present to you the beginning of _Avatar: the Another Cycle._

Promo:

Avatar Jin's POV

I sit and count the days that go by. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Each one marks another day that I spend by my window waiting for my time as Avatar to pass. The war has gotten far out of my control and there is no peace that I see. This is the next Avatar's duty. I can't help the world anymore. I couldn't even help my sister. I dream and wish that I could bring her back but, I am helpless to help her as I am helpless to help the world. There is nothing I do can help either of them.

While I sit, Death creeps upon me. I welcome it with my arms open. My time is gone.

So that is the last Avatar, Avatar Jin. His time caused the first war before Aang's time. Jin's time period caused a war for power, each nation fighting to take over the world and have its nation rule. It is up to the next Avatar to save the world.

**Here is the Avatar Form:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Nation (Fire, Earth, Water, Air):

Personality:

Appearance:

Thoughts on the war:

Thoughts on being the Avatar:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Family:

Pet:

Other:

**Avatar's Friend Form (like Toph and Sokka):**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Nation (Fire, Earth, Water, Air):

Personality:

Appearance:

Thoughts on the war:

Thoughts on helping the Avatar:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Family:

Pet:

Other:

**Ruler of a Nation:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Nation (Fire, Earth, Water, Air):

Personality:

Appearance:

Thoughts on the war:

Thoughts on why his/her Nation should rule the war:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Family:

Other:


	2. The Cast List

The cast list is posted:

Avatar: Loki (Air)

Avatar Friends:

Reinforce (Fire)

Jun Ye-son (Earth)

Ton-Ton Osana (Fire)

Nazuri (Water*)

Leaders:

Yuki-Chi (Water)

Huanzhe (Fire)

Chent (Earth)

Mayreed (Air)

* Was changed because I received WAY too many fire applications.

If your character did not make it I am truly sorry, I received so many great applications, and it was so hard narrowing it down to this list. Besides, you can still read (and review!) this story.

I will try to post my first update by Monday. Until then, feel free to PM me any questions.

Signing off,

PurePain

P.S. There may be more characters added to the cast list later, so I may have more applications in the future.


	3. The Beginning

**Book 1: Earth **

**.**

**Loki's POV**

"You can't out run us you know!" A voice behind me shouted.

"You'll have to fight us eventually!" Another yelled.

I stopped running for a quick second to take in a quick breath. Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough.

"There she is!" a voice cried.

The two people chasing me, both firebenders, sent fire right next to my face. I pulled my head back and sent a burst of air at them that sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"Rein, Ton-Ton are you okay?" I said looking at my friends on the floor.

"Do I look okay?" Ton-Ton replied.

"No, but I think you always look gross," Rein laughed.

"Well you don't look any better!" Ton-Ton retorted."

"Honey, when you're at 0 you can't go any lower."

"Guys." I interrupted.

"Good thing I'm not the one who is at 0!"

"You are so at 0, and if you went any lower I don't even know if I could stand to be around you!"

"You wanna go?"

"Guys!" I interrupted again.

"I wanna go anywhere away from you!" Rein countered.

"Well, I wanna go anywhere away from you too!" Ton-Ton snapped.

"Guys!" I roared.

"WHAT?" Ton-Ton and Rein screamed.

"I just wanted say that I think this method won't help me learn firebending," I said.

"Yeah," Rein agreed, "The point of this method is to make you firebend, but every time we try to get you to firebend, you just airbend."

"I say we go back to the campsite, and see how the others are doing and work on this tomorrow." Ton-Ton said.

**.**

**Nazuri's POV**

I love just sitting and relaxing near rivers. Everything is just so… peaceful. Though the constant trickle of water falling can have the effect of making you want to pee, but aside from that the water is very calming. Unfortunately, I didn't come here to relax. I came for drinking water.

With a graceful sway of my arm, water comes pouring itself into the jugs that I brought for carrying water. I then pick the jugs up and bring them back to the campsite.

"Nazuri!" Loki calls, "We were just about to start dinner."

"Awesome! What are we having?" I ask.

"Well, tonight Jun collected some nuts and berries."

"Again?" I groaned, "You would think after a while this forest would run out of nuts and berries."

"If you want something else you can collect it yourself." Jun whispered.

"What did you say?" I question.

"N-Nothing! I said nothing!" Jun hurriedly replied.

"Okay… So, how did firebending training go? I ask.

"Well, not well. Still not even a little flame." Rein replied.

"Oh."

"Look! The Avatar!" A voice yelled behind me.

I spun around and saw 5 firenation soliders standing behind us looking like they were going to fight us.

I turned to the group, "Do you think they have actual food on them?"

**.**

**PP**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Please review and tell me what you think as well as your favorite character so far.**

**-PurePain **


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Um, hello everybody. GrossGirl18 here. I apologize for the inconvenience and the fact that this is an AN and not a chapter, but PurePain PMed me and requested that I take over. She also gave me the account information, which is how I'm posting this.

So I guess I'll just try and continue this story to the best of my abilities. I hope you'll stick with it, because I think it's a great idea and I think there's a lot that could be done with it. But please be aware that I'm not the best at updating, or sticking with things in general. I will try my best, but understand that I didn't plan for this and thus have _no_ idea where exactly this story is going. But I will try my best to continue this- that is, if you guys want it continued. What do you think? Should I continue this? I'd certainly like to, but I'd also like to hear what you think.

If you do think I should continue, then I'll probably keep this up but put up the actual story on my account, and probably change the name. (Does 'World at War' sound to corny/stupid?) Any suggestions (if you want this continued at all)?

If it turns out you guys like this idea enough for me to continue, then please, drop a line! Let me know! I want to hear what you guys have to say!

Thanks,

GrossGirl18


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, GrossGirl18 again, here to ask that you please tell me whether or not I should continue this story. I _know_ there's more than the one person who gave me their opinion reading this; I checked the stats. So please please please, tell me what you think! It will take you a minute, if that. Come on, don't be rude and ignore me! What do you think?

And to Huggies, the only person who gave me their opinion: I probably will continue this, because I truly like the idea, but I'd still love to hear more opinions. As for character opening, firstly, I think you mean S_u_ki, and secondly, I have no idea. I've got absolutely no story mapped out. At all.


End file.
